mahusetfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset/Words that we need to translate
Some of these might be translated already, sorry for that. These are various words that we need to translate to Mahusetan, it is divided into sections wehere we start at section one and move our way down until this list is done. Section 1: of = Öf a = Ænö it = Inö you = Jædör that = Eindæ he = Hanö on = Ön with = Mæt as = Æls his = Hidön they = Mendær have = Basörnia this = Dis from = Æt or = Of by = Bei hot = Sær some = Söm what = Wöt there = Dær can = Kannia out = Öt other = Adör all = Al your = Særö when = Wön up = Æp use = Ænwenia word = Wört how = Hy say = Sænia each = Ölk she = Fær which = Wöls do = Ötnia way = Wög about = Öber then = Dön them = Dem would = Wenia write = Synia like = Plunia so = Zönia her = Harösi long = Lön make = Maknia thing = Dön see = Sinia him = Hanösi has = Hasnia look = Lönia day = Dæg could = Kannonia go = Gania come = Komnia my = Særeln sound = 'luit no = Næ most = Möst number = Nörder who = Wæ know = Nania than = Dön call = Kalnia down side been now find any work part take made live where after back little only round man year came show every Me = Sær give our Section 2: under name very through just form much great think say help low line before turn cause same mean differ move boy old too does tell sentence set three air well also play small end put read hand port large spell even here must big such follow act men change went light kind off need house picture try us again animal mother world build self father head stand own page country found answer school grow study still learn plant cover food four thought let keep eye never last door city tree cross since hard start might sorry saw far sea draw Section 3: left run don't while press close night real life few Stop open seem together next white children beg got walk example ease paper often always music those both mark book letter until mile river car feet care second group carry took rain eat room friend began idea fish = Frea mountain north once base hear horse cut sure watch color face wood main enough plain girl usual young ready ever red list though feel talk bird soon body dog family direct pose leave song measure state product black short numeral class wind complete ship half rock order fire south problem piece told knew Section 3: pass farm top whole king size heard best hour better true during hundred am remember step early hold west ground interest reach fast sing listen table travel less Morning simple several vowel toward war lay against pattern slow center money serve appear road map science rule govern pull cold notice = Cædör voice fall power town fine certain fly unit lead cry dark machine note = Cædet wait plan figure star box noun field rest correct able pound done drive stood contain front teach week final gave green oh quick develop sleep warm free minute strong special mind behind clear tail produce fact street Section 4: inch lot nothing = Cæsing course stay wheel full force blue object decide surface deep moon foot yet busy test record boat common gold possible plane age dry wonder laugh thousand ago ran check game shape yes hot miss brought heat snow bed bring sit perhaps fill weight Category:Blog posts